I'd Lie  A Klaine FanFiction
by R5FanForever
Summary: A multi-chapter one shot. enjoy :
1. Chapter 1

**I got a bunch of emails asking for more and people followed my story so i edited the first chapter and im going to post more this weekend. Enjoy :) **

**Again, sorry its so short. The premier of the musical im in (Wonderland) is tomorrow and im so nervous. I am ALices Mother, a dixie chicken, a responsibility, and a pawn :/ when im not on stage, im changing! Im super busy.**

**Comments make squirrels go honk honk D**

* * *

**Id Lie- Chapter One**

"Kurt?" Blaine asked me nonchalantly. I looked over at him with questioning eyes. We were in my bedroom studying for our biology test the next day. We were studying the stages of mitosis tonight.

"Yes?" I said seductively. He searched over and grabbed my face. He leaned in towards my ear and asked me

"What comes after Anaphase?" I laughed my butt off at that one. I mean seriously, way to lead a guy on. Sure we were just friends at this point but, believe me. In the Hummel family, there's always a scheme.

"Seriously? We've been studying this for hours. You ought to know what comes after anaphase." I glared at him nicely.

"I do. It's Telophase." He gave me that dazzling smile. Every time I saw it I wanted to faint. The way the lights in my room shined off his teeth made it ten times more astounding.

"Then why did you ask?" I mumbled. I was clutching my stomach from laughing to hard.

"Because I wanted to see how red I could make your cheeks." I realized that I was redder than a tomato. I quickly recovered.

"You really are not playing nicely tonight, Mr. Anderson." I glowered. I looked up to see his eyes twinkling underneath my chandelier. I immediately looked down to recover from my almost blush.

"I never said I'd play by the rules." He said in an equally invigorating tone. We both laughed. "I have to go. It's getting late." He frowned.

"There's no reason you can't stay, you can sleep on my day bed or my couch. Believe me, in the Hummel hotel, just my room alone can fit every warbler." I giggled. I crack myself up.

"Okay, let me call my mom I'll be right back." He ran upstairs to use his phone. Finn came down the stairs.

"Could you guys like keep your studying volume lower? I'm trying to make it to second base with Rachel and it's not going so well with all the talk from here about metastasis." He glared. He looked confused, like a piece of the puzzle was missing. "Where's Blaine?"

"It's Mitosis Finn, not metastasis; they are two totally different things. He's calling his mom to tell her he's staying over for the weekend, and don't worry Finn, we won't be interrupting your inappropriate conduct with Rachel anymore. We're done studying." I glared.

"Cool." He grinned and walked back upstairs. It seemed like an eternity till Blaine came back down.

"Hey I'm back. My mom said I could stay. She's making my dad bring my things over." He laughed and hopped on my bed. "You mind if we share the bed? My back gets really stiff if I don't have a mattress." Did he really just say that? Was he trying to make a move? My mind was in so many different places I forgot to answer. "Earth to Hummel?" He questioned.

"Oh sorry I spaced. Sure I guess we can share it. My bed is big enough for the both of us." I smiled. About a half hour later, Blaine's things had been dropped off by his dad.

"Hey! I have an idea! Let's play what's in Blaine's bag!" I chuckled. I ripped open his bag to find boxers (Hanes...eww), an ugly outfit, a pack of gum, a cute outfit, and a collection of Broadway CD's? "You neglected to mention your love of Broadway." I said shockingly. How could he…not tell me?

"I didn't think you'd care..." He said absent mindedly.

"I…wouldn't…care? Put that gypsy CD in right now." I commanded him. I walked over to my desk where I kept my mirror and skin care products. I started moisturizing when I asked him. "What's your favorite song on here?"

"Probably Roses Turn but I'm in love with let me entertain you!" He exclaimed. "You know that skin care routine of yours is ridiculous!" He laughed.

"Well at least I won't be the one with wrinkles at 25." I stuck my tongue out at him. He laughed and fell onto my bed.

"Hey Kurt, hey Blaine, I'm leaving so I wanted to say g'night." Rachel fake frowned.

"Aww! Come here!" I put my arms out as if to give a hug. She come over, hugged me then ran back upstairs.

"Hey Blaine, what's up with Wes lately? He looks really depressed." I grimaced. Wes looked…unkempt.

"He's in a…difficult time right now. Fighting with his parents…his girlfriend broke up with him. It's tough for him." Blaine frowned.

"Well at least he has David to cheer him up. I swear, that boy is either on steroids or more addicted to caffeine than I am to mocha cappuccinos." I laughed. Blaine looked at me with a devilish grin.

"Your parents have an espresso machine right?" He asked deviously.

"Yes. What's it to you?" I half smiled back

"I say we make ourselves some midnight lattes." We grinned at each other with a silent understanding. We need caffeine! We ran upstairs and I showed him how to use it. He ended up squirting foam onto his shirt. I laughed so hard I probably looked like a cayenne pepper. We ran back downstairs with our cups dripping foam. I set mine on the nightstand and started laughing so hard I fell onto the floor and pounded my fist.

"That. Was. Awesome." Blaine grinned from ear to ear. "We should make weekends our annual sleepovers. Reverse house next weekend?" He suggested

"Deal." I shook his hand

I looked over at my clock a little while later. I realized it was one thirty. We had played truth or dare, celebrity, and I had helped him pick out his outfit for tomorrow. When I told him what the time was he immediately crawled under the covers. I followed.

"Night Kurt," Blaine whispered.

"Night Blaine," I whispered back. He dozed off almost instantaneously and he must have mistaken me for his teddy bear because at exactly 2:07 Blaine hugged me tightly and said good night teddy. He rubbed my head for the next twenty minutes.


	2. Chapter 2

**OMG GUYS! For those of you who asked, wonderland was ah-mazing! I want to thank those of you who reviewed the story (all three of you) and those who added the story to their atory alerts. Im going to update a lot more frequently now i promise!

* * *

****Chapter 2**

I could have sworn it was a dream. I wake up looking around me. Everything seemed normal. My outfit was set out for today, even though it was Saturday. My skin care products were exactly in their place, and I could hear Finn snoring through my thin ceiling. My left palm feels clammy, I thought to myself. I looked over and I saw Blaine lying there, holding my hand. I nearly screamed. I coughed into my pillow to stifle my laughter.

"Well your finally awake sleepy head!" Blaine announced. I laughed. "You've been awake for 30 seconds and you already look like a ghost chili." We both fell back laughing.

Whatever happened to the Cayenne Pepper?" I asked innocently.

"I decided you were to pale to be that. So I changed it." I slapped him playfully on the arm.

"I. Hate. YOU!" I yelled. He was grinning from ear to ear. "Hey what's that?" I pointed to a piece of paper that was on my desk across the room.

"A note from your dad. He came in here at about nine and left you that. I pretended to be asleep." He shrugged his shoulders. Oh, how he could turn one simple act into something unbelievably sexy. I walked over and grabbed the note, throwing one final glare over my shoulder before reading it.

_Kurt_

_Finn, Carole, and I are going out to Brunch, then to the Movies and mall for the whole day. Be safe and umm...don't go too far with him. ~Burt_

How could he…why would he….does he think? Oh my god.

"What does it say? Kurt?" Blaine questioned.

"Nothing." I said. I crumbled the note up and threw it out the window. "But it looks like everyone left us for the day." I smiled.

"Awesome. I need some breakfast. Make me some eggs?" He questioned hopefully.

"You're a lazy butt. Get up and do it yourself. You know how to work a stove." I slapped him playfully. He groaned and slugged up the stairs. I laughed and watched him. He purposefully hunched over and dragged his knuckles on the ground, imitating Finn. Once he left the room I walked over to my huge walk in closet and grabbed my outfit that was lying on the chair. I quickly got changed and ran over to my bathroom where I brushed my teeth halfheartedly and gelled my hair to perfection. I ran upstairs and my heat practically skipped a beat. There was something about Blaine's messy curls that always captured my attention. He was sitting at the dining room table with a plate of eggs and a glass of orange juice, with a matching set across from him.

"You took too long." He complained

"Well you wouldn't want to see me any longer than you had to. I look terrible when I wake up. Unlike you who could roll out of a dumpster looking a perfect ten." I blurted out without thinking. I blushed, instantly regretting what I said. Blaine chuckled. We sat through the rest of breakfast in silence. When we were both done I put our dishes in the dishwasher.

"What do you want to do now?" I asked him. "We have board games, movies, we can go for a walk…" my voice trailed off.

"OOH! OOH! OOH! Do you have Pocahontas?" He exclaimed.

"YES! YES! YES! I do!" I screeched back. He jumped up and down and clapped his hands. I laughed and saved myself from him seeing the biggest blush of my life by going and putting the movie in. "I must warn you," I started. "I cry like a toddler when Kocoum dies." He just laughed. We sat under a blanket next to each other while we watched the movie. I tried so hard not to cry but when it happened but I did, sadly enough. During the credits I couldn't hold it in any longer.

"Blaine I have to tell you something." I started.

"What is it? Are you hurt?" He asked, starting to worry.

"No it's…I…I'm in love…with you." I cleared my throat. "I knew it ever since I came you spy on you guys. When we sat over coffee and you reached out and took my hand. I knew then I'd fallen in love, not just a stupid crush but love." I exclaimed. It felt like a thousand pounds was taken off my shoulders. I was still worried though. Did he like me back? Would he hate me for saying this? Oh my god he's going to spread rumors about me. First McKinley, now Dalton too…

"Wow, Kurt… I...I love you too. When I first saw you on that staircase at Dalton, I grabbed your hand. The way I took you was the longer route because well, I wanted to hold your hand longer." He admitted. For the first time in my life, I saw him blush. Blaine Anderson blushing! "I've wanted to do this for a long time." He smiled. He got up and knelt down on one knee. He reached into his back pocket and pulled out two beads on a pipe cleaner in the shape of a ring.

"I made this when I was in seventh grade. It was for a UV experiment. In the light these beads turn teal. I promised myself I'd give it to the first guy that I truly loved. I'd only give it to him though, if he accepted my request to be his boyfriend." He smiled up at me with his full on toothy grin. "So, without further ado, Kurt Hummel," He paused and looked me straight into my eyes. "Will you be my boyfriend?"

My mind was racing. He liked me back? Oh my gosh I was already having imaginary wedding scenario planning itself in my head. "Yes. I croaked out." He reached out and put the UV ring on my left hand middle finger. He got up, put his hands on my hips and kissed my forehead. When he let go I was too stunned to think anything but 'that was my first not assault kiss. He plopped The Sound of Music into the VCR. We snuggled up under the Egyptian cotton blanket.

"I always liked this movie. I just hate when the Nazi's come in and screw everything up." Blaine murmured into my hair. When the number 'Sixteen Going on Seventeen' came on we saw my dad's car pull into the driveway.

"Well it's time to explain to them why you're going to be around here a lot more often." I stammered. We walked hand in hand as we went over to the door and unlocked it for them.


	3. Chapter 3

Id lie chapter 3

3

**Hey readers sorry it took so long to update! I loved the new glee episode *Spoilers for those who haven't seen it* BLAINE AND KURT KISSED! I need more Klainebows…and I have defiantly not watched those sweet dolphin kisses more than 20 times today **

**On another note, I have an Ah-mazing Beta (finally!) so thanks a bunch to Xrizz! You are so awesome!**

***Disclaimer: I don't own Glee or a Kindle that doesn't log out of Wi-Fi every thirty seconds* **

**So after being poked and prodded with needles and blood pressure thingy's and EKGs for an entire week, I give you, my wonderful reader, chapter three.**

**If you guys aren't interested in hearing spoilers for the 'night of neglect' episode, please don't read this until after! I will totally understand! Sorry it's so short! I'm like, super busy lately!**

**Chapter 3**

Burt and Carole walked into the house hand in hand, followed by a fuming Finn. He was carrying about fifteen shopping bags. Blaine grabbed a few from him.

"Thanks, man." Finn smirked, though still irritated.

"It's not a problem in the slightest." Blaine smiled back, "I'm happy to help." Finn grinned like he was about to spill the beans on a huge secret.

"So guys, I sent a group text to the Glee club. They're gonna come over tonight- we'll carpool to school in the morning. Mom and Burt said it was okay." Finn beamed at us.

"That's fantastic! I can finally meet my future classmates." Blaine said excitedly.

"Oh my god, I have to clean and bake and- Finn, did you clean your room! I bet it's a mess!" I started pacing around. "I haven't even made my bed yet!" I ran downstairs mumbling to myself. I needed at least a day's notice for things like these!

"It would be nice to have a warning..." I groaned. Blaine wrapped his arms around my waist.

"Kurt, it's alright. If it helps, I'm more nervous than you are. Who should I be afraid of?" He asked.

"Maybe Puckerman, but he should be alright. I'll have to be your personal translator when you talk to Brittany."

He looked confused.

"Is she like, from a different country? Oh, I hope she's from Zimbabwe- that would be so cool!" He began to get excited.

"No, she's not from Zimbabwe, wherever that is. You'll see soon enough why you need a translator." He smiled he leaned in to kiss me but I backed away. "No way, I'm a total mess! Look at me; I'm in jeans- _jeans_! And they aren't even skinnies!" Panic overwhelmed me. I opened my walk-in closet to look around for my white skinny jeans. Blaine loved it when I wore tight pants. I'd never admit that was why I wore them, but I couldn't help but admit I liked the attention.

I ended up finding the perfect outfit, inspired by Blaine's look. It was a maroon V-neck sweater with a white tee shirt underneath and my white skinny jeans.

"You know, with all that product you put in your hair, I wouldn't be surprised if your brain is turning to mush." Blaine thought aloud.

"First of all, it's organic. Secondly, you're one to be talking mister 'layer my hair with three inches of 'got 2 b glued' hair gel to impress adults'. I mean seriously, your hair looks like a three year old tried to make you look like Billy Mays." I laughed.

"That was low, Kurt. That was very, _very_ low." He growled and chased me up the stairs. I shrieked, but only when I opened my eyes and catch my breath did I notice the room was full of teenagers. I hadn't heard anyone come in.

"Kurtie!" All the girls ran over and hugged me, including Satan- oh, excuse me, Santana. Once they let go and went back to the couch, Puck came over and slapped me on the back.

"Glad to see you, bro!" He said. Blaine looked at me and we shared a mutual feeling.

"I have an announcement," I started nervously. I simultaneously covered my UV ring. "Carole, Dad, you might want to come in here, too." I shouted a little bit louder.

"Kurt, is everything okay? Do I have to beat up someone?" Sam asked.

"No, exactly the opposite, actually." I took a deep breath. "Blaine and I a-are…dating." I held up my hand and showed them the ring.

All the girls screamed and ran over to Blaine and I. Mike and Artie smiled and politely clapped a few times. Sam and Puck looked as confused as a camel in Alaska, and of course, Finn was angry.

"Look Blaine, I like you and all, but if you hurt him in _any_ way or try to go too far and he doesn't want to I _will_ wallop your head." Finn warned.

"'_Wallop'_, Finn? Really? '_Wallop'_?" I asked sarcastically. Blaine nudged me and Finn gave him a dirty look.

"Kurt, don't be rude, he's just looking after you. I promise you Finn, I will never hurt Kurt in any way, shape or form." Blaine squeezed my hand a little bit tighter. Carole had a hand on her heart. She looked so happy for Blaine and I. My dad looked shocked. He just stood there.

"Dad? Are you okay? Oh my god, is it his heart?" I started freaking out. I must have had a very funny look on my face because he started laughing.

"No, it's just… you're growing up so fast." He hugged me. I almost teared up. The salt in the tears will dry out your skin, I reminded myself.  
He held me at a distance so I could see his face. He turned to Blaine. "Blaine, you're alright, but I'll have to agree with Finn. If you do anything…"

"Well, enough with all the lovey-dovey stuff. Let's party!" Finn said. There was a lot of "woohoo"s and "yeah"s from the crowd. Dad grabbed Carole's hand and walked out to the kitchen, grumbling something about how he should have never agreed to this party. A few hours later, around ten o'clock, Puck stood up on the couch.

"Hey everyone! Who wants Kurt and Blaine to sing a duet?" He yelled. Everyone yelled in agreement. They were all fake-drunk on apple juice, since Mr. Shue said no more alcohol.

"How about we do 'Candles', considering we're so good at it?" I whispered to Blaine. He nodded excitedly in agreement. Puck sat down on the floor along with everyone else. Blaine helped me up onto the coffee table. I started singing.

'_The power lines went out  
and I am all alone  
but I don't really care at all  
not answering my phone'_

Blaine took over after my solo, but not without the flirty look in his eyes he gets whenever he sings with me.

_all the games you played, the promises you made  
couldn't finish what you started only darkness still remains  
lost sight, couldn't see  
When it was you and me'_

At this point, we couldn't tear our eyes away from each other. I could tell our friends were getting a hoot out of it, but my concerns weren't about them._  
'Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright_

_been black and blue before  
there's no need to explain  
I am not the jaded kind playback's such a waste  
you're invisible , invisible to me , my wish is coming true erase the memory of your face  
lost sight  
couldn't see , when it was you and me !  
Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright!  
One day  
you will wake up  
with nothing but "you're sorrys"  
and someday  
you will get back  
everything you gave me!  
Blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
I beginning to see the light  
blow the candles out, looks like a solo tonight  
but I think I'll be alright!'_

The New Directions went wild with applause. I could see Dad and Carole smirking at us from the doorway, but I tried to ignore them. We got off the coffee table and sat down with the rest of our friends. Quinn suggested we play 'Never Have I Ever', but instead of shots, we use grape juice. Everyone loved the idea, so he started.

"Never have I ever sworn to a teacher." Everyone but Rachel took a sip. It was Artie's turn next.

"Never have I had a baby scare with my partner." Blaine and I just looked at each other and laughed. Blaine, Mike, Tina, Lauren and I were the only ones who hadn't taken a sip. Before I knew it, my turn was up.

"Never have I ever had sex." I said. Everyone took a sip except, of course, Blaine. He just stared at me in shock.

"You've had…sex? I thought you said you've never had a boyfriend!" Blaine said accusingly.

"Yes, but I had a girlfriend." I pointed to Brittany.

"I was his girlfriend because I didn't know he was gay. I wish I had given him sweet dolphin kisses but I'm not a dolphin." She stated matter of factly.

"Um, what's a 'sweet dolphin kiss'?" Blaine asked, obviously confused.

"It's like a sweet lady kiss, except with dolphins." She said, and added "Duh."

"I'll tell you later." I whispered so low that only he could hear.

"Never have I ever loved someone so much, I would actually do everything Bruno Mars says in 'Grenade'" Blaine said. He smiled at me as we both took a sip. I was so compelled to kiss him. Resisting was futile, so I did. Right then and there. We leaned in and fireworks went off. When we let go I heard clapping coming from Brittany

"Blaine, now do you know what sweet dolphin kisses are?" Brittany pondered. Santana laughed so hard she choked on her juice.

"He sure does, Cookie, he sure does." I patted her back.

"I always knew you'd let me see your first dolphin kiss, Jellyfish!" She said. I laughed and kissed her cheek.

"You guys have no idea how much I missed you all!" I thought out loud.

The girls and Blaine slept in my bedroom with me. Obviously, Blaine and I shared the bed and the girls laid on the floor.

"I haven't talked to you guys in so long. Each of you give me an update on your lives, now! Blaine and I will do the same. Lauren you start." I dictated

"Puckerman keeps trying to get into my pants and I keep playing hard to get." She said indifferently.

"I kissed Finn, got mono, and now I'm stuck _boyfriendless _because Sam dumped me." Quinn moaned.

Santana interrupted, "It's your own damn fault he wanted me and not you! Anyways, I'm dating trouty mouth and that's basically it."

"I am not dating until I become a star and I am staying sober for the rest of my life." Rachel told everyone.

"Good for you, girl, you took my advice. It's the same old same old with me. Now Kurt, spill the beans." Mercedes used her attitude against me.

"Fine, you guys already know Blaine and I are transferring back to McKinley. There's nothing new you guys don't already know there." I said. "Blaine, it's your turn." I whispered seductively when he was spacing.

"Well, I ran away from my old bullies, so I want a second chance at showing them whose boss, and currently, I'm really tired. Can we get to bed?" He whimpered.

"Sure," I grumbled. "Goodnight everyone." I turned off the light. Everyone whispered it back. When I was finally lying down, Blaine grabbed my waist and pulled me into a spoon. We must have lied there awake in each other's arms for hours before I fell asleep. When I was almost unconscious he kissed me temple.

"Goodnight, my love." He whispered. I fell asleep, the happiest I've ever been. I knew I was safe, then and there in my boyfriend's arms.

**Hey guys! If I get 25 reviews before I post the next chapter I will make an amazing filler chapter that will be about either**

***Facebook**

***Brittany and Kurt**

***Brittany and Blaine**


	4. Closing

Hey guys! Sorry for the long wait! As of now, this story is completed. I may go back to it when I am less busy but I have finals, projects, a new FF idea, and I recently found out about ANOTHER medical condition to add to being in remission from leukemia, being a hemophiliac, and having mitochondrial disorder. I have a leaking heart valve! Yaay! It's not that serious but I'm deadly stressed and busy right now. In the near future I will have a Jeff/Kurt fic coming out so follow me!

For those of you interested in adding me on facebook, because I have had a lot of requests, here is the link to the facebook I made when my mom told me I wasn't allowed one!

.?id=100001182300845&ref=ts


End file.
